


Exactly Where You'd Like Me

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Again, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oops, a little fluff at the end, briefly, gwash gets traumatised, man these boys just can't get a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: “You talk too much,” Alexander proclaimed, dropping down to his knees and unbuckling Jefferson’s belt with nimble fingers.“That’s rich, coming from you,” Jefferson spat back, tugging the tie from Alexander’s hair and running his fingers through it.“Shut the fuck up, Jefferson,” Alexander snarled, palming Jefferson’s crotch and smirking as he felt the growing bulge under his hand.“I’d like to see you make me.”





	Exactly Where You'd Like Me

“Hamilton,” Jefferson sneered as the Secratary of Treasury strolled into his office, file of papers in hand.

 

“You didn’t respond to my emails,” Hamilton replied easily, dropping the thick file down with a  _ thunk _ .

 

“They were rather  _ crude  _ for work, don’t you think?” Jefferson questioned, eyes raking over Hamilton’s lithe form as he recalled the propositioning emails.

 

“Oh please,” Alexander scoffed, making his way around the desk. “You act like Washington reads our correspondences.”

 

“He might, one day,” Jefferson hummed, swivelling towards Alexander and letting his legs fall apart. “After all, why would there be so many emails between us if we hate each other so much?”

 

“You talk too much,” Alexander proclaimed, dropping down to his knees and unbuckling Jefferson’s belt with nimble fingers.

 

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Jefferson spat back, tugging the tie from Alexander’s hair and running his fingers through it.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Jefferson,” Alexander snarled, palming Jefferson’s crotch and smirking as he felt the growing bulge under his hand.

 

“I’d like to see you make me.”

 

Alexander just worked open the fastenings of his pressed pants, pulling out his half hard cock and licking a stripe up the shaft. He dipped his tongue in the slit greedily, looking over the frames of his glasses with dark eyes. Thomas groaned quietly, hand tightening in Alexander’s hair as he took the head in his mouth. Alexander’s eyes fluttered closed, stroking the shaft slowly as he took his time sucking at the head. He relished the little spikes of pain Thomas’s tugging caused, the salty taste of his cock, the weight on his tongue. He slowly slid down the thick shaft, palming himself through his own pants as he listened to the quiet sounds Thomas made above him. Thomas’s hips bucked up, making him choke momentarily before he controlled himself, shuffling into a better position and letting his throat relax.

 

“Sorry, darlin’,” Thomas drawled, not a trace of sincerity in his breathless voice.

 

Alexander swallowed thickly around his mouthful, nose twitching as he attempted to keep his glasses from sliding off his nose. Thomas plucked them off his face with his free hand, dropping them carelessly on top of the file Alexander put on his desk. Alexander hummed his disapproval, placing his hand on Thomas’s hip to prevent them from bucking again. The hand in his hair tightened, pushing him down until the head hit the back of his throat. Tears welled in his eyes as he gagged, pulling back a bit to compose himself before sinking down at a slower rate. Thomas dropped his head back as Alexander bobbed in his lap, mouth opening to release a groan. He was cut off by a rhythmic knock on the door that could only be Aaron Burr’s.

 

Thomas kicked Alexander’s side, shoving him under the desk and scooting in with his cock still down his throat. He pressed him down firmly as he called out a ‘come in!’, having no sympathy when he felt Alexander’s throat convulse around him. He knew if he left him up he’d tease him mercilessly while Aaron spoke, either revealing them or making it impossible to retain any information he was told. He gave Burr an empty smile as he strolled in, straightening his desk in an attempt to look busy. 

 

Alexander, crammed in the small space under the desk and thanking the lord for his small stature for the first time in his life, squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears flowing. He swallowed thickly, gripping Thomas’s thighs and hoping that whatever Aaron had to say would be quick. He heard the scrape of chair legs over carpet, taking back his thanks as Burr took a seat.

 

“So, about Hamilton’s new plan,” Burr started in that slow way of his, and Alexander knew he’d be under here for awhile.

 

That tone meant Burr wasn’t leaving until he knew every detail of Jefferson’s opinion, and Jefferson, despite being Alexander’s number one political enemy, was sure as hell not going to let  _ Burr _ know how he felt. His ankles were already cramping, jaw aching as he was held down. He had no idea what they were saying, too focused on staying silent and still. He rubbed little circles on Thomas’s inner thigh with his thumb, smirking as much as he could when Thomas gave a subtle yank on his hair.

 

“I think the plan sh-shouldn’t be passed,” Thomas said flippantly, smooth speech interrupted by Alexander swallowing around him.

 

Alexander uncovered his teeth just slightly, letting them graze the base in a barely there caress that drove Thomas crazy.

 

“At least, not without some revision,” he quickly amended, covering up the buck of his hips by shifting.

 

He moved his hand away from Alexander’s head, folding them on top of the desk instead. Alexander took immediate advantage of this, pulling up slowly and twirling his tongue around the head. Now focused on his task, he once again tuned out of the conversation above.

 

He gripped the shaft firmly, stroking in long, slow caresses. Thomas’s hips gave minute shifts as he struggled to control himself, his speech slowing as his sweet Virginian accent dripped from every word. It made Alexander shudder, eyes slipping shut as he bobbed his head. Thomas’s hand reappeared minutes later, pressing him down slowly as Burr droned on about the finer points of his proposed plan.

 

“Anyway,” Burr said finally, the scrape of his chair sounding like heaven. “I should get back to work.”

 

Alexander mentally fist pumped, giving a particularly hard suck on the cock in his mouth. Thomas’s hips jumped as he stuttered out a farewell.

 

“Oh, and Thomas?” Burr hummed, all too casually. “Give Hamilton my regards.”

 

There was a pause and sudden stillness that Alexander guessed meant Burr sent a pointed look toward the desk and couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him just before he heard the door click shut. Thomas pushed his chair out immediately, hauling Alexander up and shoving him over the desk. He shoved his pants and underwear down, only pausing to let Alexander fumble with his belt, and landed a hard smack on his ass. Alexander cried out, cheeks heating up as he inadvertently followed the movement of the hand.

 

“Little slut, couldn’t be a good boy,” Thomas growled, spreading Alexander’s cheeks and pausing.

 

Alexander hid his face as Jefferson’s chuckle rumbled behind him, two thick fingers pushing into his already stretched and slick hole. A quiet whimper escaped him, a blush darkening his hidden face and spreading down his chest as he was fingered.

 

“Alexander, did you stretch yourself before you came here?” Jefferson purred, leaning down to sink his teeth into Alexander’s shoulder.

 

“I-I, maybe,” Alexander stuttered, breath hitching as the fingers curled slowly.

 

He jerked forward as they seeked out his sweet spot, pressing and stroking until Alexander was shaking under him. Little stars exploded behind his eyelids, nails digging into the desk as moans poured from his mouth unchecked. Thomas tugged his fingers out, wiping them on the hem of Alexander’s shirt unapologetically.

 

“I assume you brought lube and a condom?” Thomas questioned haughtily, taking a handful of Alexander’s ass and squeezing.

 

Alex’s cheeks pinkened again as he stared at the desk. “Well, I brought lube.”

 

“Did you assume I had a condom?” Thomas asked, eyebrows raising.

 

“No.”

 

Thomas crouched, pulling a little packet of lube from Alexander’s trouser pocket and spanking him lightly.

 

“Well, as long as I won’t catch anything,” he said offhandedly, no real concern in his voice.

 

“If you fuck me it might change your political views,” Alexander said with a smirk, eyes tracking the movement of Thomas’s hands as he slicked himself up.

 

“I doubt that,” Thomas growled, lining up and pushing in all at once.

 

Alexander jerked forward, breath punched out of him as he was stretched and filled. He let out an unintelligible string of words interspersed with Thomas’s name before Thomas’s broad palm covered his mouth. He set a merciless pace, fucking into Alexander like he was a toy. Alexander took every inch gratefully, eyes rolling back as Thomas’s hips slapped against his ass. To anyone passing by, there was no doubt as to what was happening in the office, but it wasn’t as though it was a secret anyways.

 

Thomas pressed himself along Alexander’s back, preventing him from writhing and knocking things off the desk. He didn’t know if it was spiteful or if Alexander really just couldn’t control his thrashing during sex but he didn’t want to explain another broken monitor.

 

Teeth sunk into his shoulder, shirt tugged aside as a trail of marks was made up Alexander’s neck until he most certainly wouldn’t be able to hide them. Thomas’s hips tilted, just slightly, on a particularly hard thrust that had Alexander screaming into the hand over his mouth. He convulsed as his prostate was abused, nails dragging over the desk and Thomas’s arms as he was overwhelmed by the sensation of it. Thomas’s hips snapped harder, the harsh rhythm becoming slowly erratic.  Lightning crackled over every inch of Alexander’s skin, fire pooling low in his abdomen and muffled curses falling from his lips as he rocketed towards the edge.

 

The world around him splintered and fell away, replaced by white noise as shock waves of pure ecstasy roiled through him. He was distantly aware that he was probably being too loud, but then a shot of heat filled him up, Thomas stilling as he emptied his own release into Alexander with a grunt of his name. His eyes fluttered slightly as he slumped against the desk, positively boneless in the afterglow. The hand over his mouth fell away, Thomas slowly sliding out of him and dropping back into his chair. Alexander whined at the emptiness, nearly collapsing as his knees gave out.

 

He was pulled into Thomas’s lap before he hit the floor, angled so any drippage wouldn’t stain his clothing. He eyed the white splatter on the side of the desk tiredly, resting his cheek on Thomas’s shoulder.

 

“You’re going to clean that up,” Thomas stated matter-of-factly.

 

Alexander just huffed, too tired to conjure up a witty response, and sucked a mark below Thomas’s jaw. It was dark against mocha skin, making Alexander grin.

 

“I’m gonna kill you,” Thomas growled, too exhausted to put any real heat behind it.

 

Alexander just gained the energy to attempt to stand, reaching for the tissues when the door swung open. On the other side stood a very stunned looking Washington.

 

“You missed the fun,” Alexander said flippantly, halfheartedly covering himself as he wiped his cum from the side of Thomas’s desk.

 

Thomas was much more embarrassed, hurrying to tuck himself away and fasten his pants.

 

“S-sir! Is there something you need?”

 

“Well, I needed those papers about half an hour ago, but I can see you boys were  _ preoccupied _ ,” Washington quipped, eyes narrowing.

 

“Burr came in to talk shit about me while I was sucking dick,” Alexander complained, as though he wasn’t admitting to his  _ boss _ that he’d had  _ sex _ at  _ work _ . 

 

“Son--”

 

“‘Notcha son”

 

“I don’t need to or want to know what y’all were doing, I just need the damn papers.”

 

Thomas stood quickly, straightening himself as he scooped up the file and held it out to Washington. The general snatched the file, turning on his heel and stalking out.

 

“Bye, dad!” Alexander yelled after him, teasing grin on his face.

 

“You’re gonna get me in trouble one day,” Thomas breathed, leaning heavily on the desk.

 

“And you’ll still fuck me,” Alexander sing songed, tossing the tissues in the trash.

 

Thomas inhaled deeply, words rushing out before he could stop them. “Go out to dinner with me sometime?”

 

Alexander froze, hands on his belt buckle as he blinked at Thomas owlishly. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Y’know,” Thomas mumbled, suddenly skittish. “You, me, food that I’ll pay for because you can't afford.”

 

Alexander let out a little puff of air, sliding his glasses on slowly. “Y-yeah, okay.”

 

“Friday?”

 

“Friday.”

 

Thomas nodded slowly, heart pounding in his chest. “Alright. Now get the fuck out of my office, I have work to do.”

 

Alexander laughed, something genuine and surprised, flipping Thomas the bird as he strolled out with a grin. Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> i torture washington too much


End file.
